happy_islandfandomcom-20200215-history
Decorations
Decorations are available for purchase in the shop under the tab labelled decorations. They are purely for aesthetics and cannot earn money or be upgraded. Level restriction apply to certain decorations, currently the highest level required is for the Lava burst which requires Level 31 to purchase. You may buy as many decorations as you want, there is no limit to amount. Buying and placing decorations earns experience equal to the cost of the decoration. Available Decorations for Coins Decoration Name - Cost (Coins) - Level Requirement (If necessary) Rock Slabs 100 Pink Clay Pot 100 Shrubed Cube 150 5 Reed Sign 200 Slippery Seaweed 200 Poignant Arrow 250 Tall Hedge 250 6 Wispy Bush 275 Shell Sign 300 Hedge Globe 300 7 Sand Path 350 Wooden Street Sign 400 Blue Beach Shell 400 Blue Daisies 400 Rope Cordon 400 Wooden Fencing 425 Cattails 450 Small Fern 450 Hedgerow 450 6 Potted Plant 500 Pink Tube Coral 500 Spiked Sea Urchin 500 Greco wishing Well 500 Picket Fence 500 5 Pink Flowers 600 Lawn Bird 625 Starfish 650 4 Fire Hydrant 750 Blue Step Coral 750 Tiered Hedgery 750 7 Fire Hydrant 750 Haystack 760 Pineapple Plant 790 4 Island Bass Drums 800 Conch Shell 825 Stone Wall 850 Swine Bush 850 8 Bird of Paradise 875 Multi-Colored Coral 900 Autumn Tree 900 Trumpet Flower 900 8 Palm Leaf Umbrella 950 Pompei Rock 950 Palm Leaf Umbrella 950 Garden Gnome 999 5 Bonfire 1000 Chess Knight (White) 1000 10 Chess Knight (Black) 1000 10 Shrubbery Bear 1100 8 Longhorn Skull 1125 12 Savannah Tree 1150 Wispy Tree 1200 Palm Tree 1200 Coral Cluster 1200 Brick Fence 1200 12 Pink Branched Coral 1250 Yellow Sunburst Coral 1250 Terracotta Warrior 1299 12 Beehive 1300 Classy Mailbox 1350 Tall Grass 1350 13 Tall Palm 1400 Palm Tree Cluster 1500 Chess Bishop (White) 1500 12 Chess Bishop (Black) 1500 12 Cherry Blossom Tree 1600 Light Blue Flowers 1650 14 Half Caddy 1700 9 Cactus 1750 Round Tree 1750 Topiary Giraffe 1750 11 Cactus 1750 Round Tree 1750 Bamboo Fence 1800 20 Snowman 1925 Stone Lantern 1975 Brain Coral 2000 Pink Forked Coral 2000 Chess Rook (Black) 2000 15 Chess Rook (white) 2000 15 Bamboo Grove 2100 Bamboo Grove 2100 Sand Castle 2150 Bush Lion 2200 10 Christmas Tree 2250 Royal Poinciana 2350 8 Blue Step Coral 2500 Driven Aground 2600 11 Breadfruit Tree 2659 Banana Tree 2700 9 Winter Tree 2900 Fall Tree 3300 Monolithic Rock 3400 Land Cruiser 3400 13 Koi Pond 3700 8 Pillar of Ice 3750 Banyan Tree 3775 15 Whimsical Trees 4137 Atlatonan Totem 4400 Stacked Stones 4650 Cypruss Tree 5000 Pearl Clam 5000 Redwood Tree 5200 Qin's Horse 5250 Ice Overhang 5450 Arched Bridge 5550 7 Tiki Totem 6000 Leaning Whimsy 6419 9 Wood Tiki Totem 7000 Egyptian Obelisk 7200 Runic Archway 7300 Pozzolana Fountain 7500 Frozen Cornice 7710 Used Runic Archway 7750 Stone Tiki Totem 8000 Eagle Sculpture 8300 11 Sphinx 8500 Moai 8600 10 Seafaring Sigurd 8700 15 Small Jungle Tree 8800 17 Single Ionic Column 9000 Tiger! 9700 13 Cypruss Group 10000 Doric Column Row 10000 Venus Statue 10000 Dolphin Sculpture 11500 Nike Statue 12000 Ancient Greek Archway 12500 Winged Lion of Calah 12800 11 Column Ruins 13000 Column Riuns 13000 Jungle Tree 13200 19 Ozymandias 13400 14 Bronze Ares Statue 15000 Alfred Six 15999 12 Bonsai Tree 16500 20 Tiki God Statue 20000 Anubis monument 21500 Ancient Poseiden Statue 25000 Lord Jaffirry 25898 17 Beacon Lighthouse 27000 Colossus of Rhodes 30000 Galileo's Observatory 35000 Abe's Pagoda 39000 20 Koi Stream 42000 25 Lava Stream 47500 30 Lava Burst 55000 31 Decorations Available for FaceBook Cash (FBC)